


Timid and Frail

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dancing, F/F, Love Confessions, Morning After, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "It's not like I'm going there to hook up, Catra," she says as she eyes the neckline of the dress suspiciously. "I just wanted to spend a night out with my best friend.""That doesn't mean you can'talsohook up."Adora has been Catra's best friends since elementary school, and Catra finds the status quo is perfectly acceptable. That lasts right up until one night at the club when everything she knows about their relationship is turned on its head.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from this quote.](https://www.searchquotes.com/quotation/How_timid_and_frail_is_unrequited_love%3F_A_place_you_entered_of_your_own_accord%2C_but_youre_trapped_in/591192/) Posted under duress from my server peeps. Enjoy!

Catra's always loved dancing. There's something about the way dancing lets you understand more about your partner than words could ever show you that makes her want to dance every night away. There's a reason she's the one with the job while Adora finishes her master's degree. Adora's always had more of a head for studying, and more patience with the way that studying eats away at your free time in a way that working at the TKTK doesn't. Catra has the time and capability to come home after work, change into whatever cute slacks she wants, and head over to the bar down the street to dance the night away. Then she can get up the next morning and do it all over again.

There's a reason she works afternoons.

Tonight, though, Adora's just finished her most recent round of midterms and Catra's somehow managed to convince her to come down to The Fright Zone for a drink. Adora's all laughs from the moment she agrees so come down. As Catra throws a dress at her, Adora just rolls her eyes and giggles. "It's not like I'm going there to hook up, Catra," she says as she eyes the neckline of the dress suspiciously. "I just wanted to spend a night out with my best friend."

"That doesn't mean you can't _also_ hook up," Catra says, rolling her eyes. "Now, come on. We've got to get you dressed if we're going to get there in time to tell Entrapta what to play."

Adora laughs. "Just because you like to roll up with nothing but half-assed mascara on your face doesn't mean I'm going to do the same."

Catra groans. "Seriously? The whole routine?"

Adora's smile softens. "I'll make it as quick as I can, Catra."

Catra sighs. "Alright. Just hurry it up. I don't want Scorpia to get first dibs on Entrapta's playlist."

Adora laughs again, punching Catra on the arm before slipping into the bathroom to get dolled up. Catra doesn't hide the way she paces the room while she waits, one eye on the door to the bathroom the whole time. She manages to avoid checking her watch more than two or three times, not wanting to risk getting caught looking at it when Adora comes out.

It wasn't like this when they were kids. Adora was just as down to roll out with no makeup on and a half-assed ponytail. But ever since she met Glimmer and Bow she's started edging toward something else. Something different. If Catra didn't know that Bow and Glimmer were madly in love with each other and would never risk that with Adora, she'd be worried about losing her best friend to a new partner.

Even so, something has changed with Adora, and Catra just wishes she knew why.

When Adora does finally make it out of the bathroom, Catra barely gives her a once over before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out the door. "Come on! We're gonna be late."

Adora's laugh follows her out the door and down the street.

It's a short walk to the bar, and Adora keeps up the whole way despite her heels. Catra doesn't even think to slow down for her until they're already at the door to the bar. By then, though, Adora is flushed and laughing. The delight in the sound is enough to have Catra laughing in return. "See? Not even in the door and you're already happier than I've seen you in weeks."

"Midterms, Catra. I know it's been a few years since you graduated, but you remember what those are, right?"

Catra makes a face. "Unfortunately." Then she grins. "But you're done now, right? So I have you for the weekend?"

Adora's face goes soft again. "Yeah," she says. "Yeah, you have me for the weekend."

"Good. Then let's get you a drink and get you on the dance floor!"

Adora laughs again and lets Catra drag her to the bar. Catra orders Adora the fruitiest drink on the menu and something a hell of a lot stronger for herself. There's a reason she frequents a bar so close to where they live. Adora takes the drink with a smile and leans easily against the bar beside Catra. It's one of the many times Catra envies Adora the extra four inches she has on her. For her part, Catra hops up on a barstool and takes in the dozens of people on the dance floor, scoping out her options for tonight. Her eyes catch on a tall woman with bright red hair and she immediately zeroes in on her as a potential option. There's another woman, a little shorter but blonde and looking strong enough to do some amazing things on the dance floor. A few dudes try to catch her eye -- she can't help it if she has a reputation around here -- but she ignores them all in favor of the ladies thta look like they could bench press he. What can she say? She has a type.

Before she can dance, though, they need to get some better jams going. She leans over toward Adora. "Come on," she says right into Adora's ear. "Let's get over to Entrapta's station and help her find some better music than this."

It must be the lighting, because for a second it looks like Adora's blushing. The flush disappears, though, and Adora chuckles, pushing herself off the bar and following Catra to Entrapta's stage. "You got something in particular in mind?"

"Anything's gotta be better than this."

Catra leads the way over and all but forces Entrapta to put on better dance music for at least the next forty minutes. Entrapta is easy enough to distract that Catra's almost certain it won't last that long, but it's definitely worth a shot.

"Now come on," Catra says, downing the rest of her drink and taking Adora by the hand. "Let's get you a dance partner."

"What?"

"A dance partner. The hell did you think we came here for if not to dance?"

"I thought--" Adora cuts herself off with a shake of her head. "I'm fine, Catra, really. Go find someone to dance with. I'll hang out over by the bar."

Catra frowns. "Bt you don't even know what you'll like off the drink menu."

"I'll figure it out," Adora says with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Go dance."

"But--"

"I'm sure Scorpia's over there, right? She can help me order. Don't worry about me. Go have fun."

Catra swallows, her eyes lingering on Adora's features. It wouldn't be the first time she'd abandoned Adora to the bar in favor of dancing, but it feels different tonight. Still, Adora's features are warm and certain, and Catra's itching to get out on the dance floor. She nods once at Adora and passes off her empty glass before she turns on her heel and makes her way out onto the dance floor.

Out here, things are easier. There aren't any expectations, and Catra knows the protocol back and front. She knows how to explain herself with the flow of her body, with the ease of her every motion. Everything is clear on the dance floor in the way that dealing with other people just isn't. She's sure whichever one of Adora's friends is in the psychology department -- Mermista, Catra thinks her name is -- would have a field day with that, but there's no reason for Catra herself to get all stuck in a funk. Just because things don't make sense to her the same way they do to other people doesn't mean she's anything less than them. That's just dumb.

Thoughts melt into motion the moment Catra finds the cute blonde from earlier. Catra catches her eye from across the dance floor, and the woman grins back. Catra puts on her best dancing face and makes her way over. There is no need to exchange words on the dance floor, no need for something so mundane. It's just the press and pull of bodies, the closeness and ease of the physical. Catra falls into it, and her partner follows just as quickly. The music is the rhythm in her bones, the ease in her movement and her blood, and her partner laughs in front of her. It feels big and beautiful and right but not _exactly_ right. There's something a little off, a little different, a little strange. Catra ignores it, letting everything move through her, and for a little while it works.

Then on the second or third song, everything shifts, changes, grows thick and syrupy and slow, and all Catra can think of is that there's something missing, something wrong. She doesn't know where the feeling comes from, why it haunts her, at least not until she turns and catches sight of Adora sitting at the bar, sipping at her drink. She's joined by two others, a smile on both of their faces, and the pull in Catra's belly is sudden and complete. She doesn't wait for her partner to meet her eyes, just spins and passes her off to the next dancer, and then it's a simple thing to make her way back over to the bar to Adora's side. When she gets there, Adora's attention falls on her just briefly before she turns back to her two companions.

Catra feels the jealousy and uncertainty rise immediately in her belly. This is not how things are supposed to be.

"Adora--"

Adora turns to her, something like patience in her features. "Yes, Catra?"

The words turn to lead on her tongue. Catra doesn't quite know what she means to ask, what she wants to know. "Are you having fun?" she finally asks. It feels like the wrong question, but it's all she has.

Adora's face doesn't lose that edge of patience as she tilts her head slightly. "I am."

Catra nods, like that's all she'd come over here to check "Good." Then she turns back to the dance floor, ignoring the rush of shame in her stomach. Her former partner has already found someone new to dance with, and Catra isn't quite sure what feeling that stirs in her gut, but she doesn't like it. It's strange and unfamiliar Even if she could pin it down she wouldn't because that's not what any of this is about.

The redhead from earlier in the night passes through Catra's field of vision, and it's an easy thing to step away from Adora and toward her next dance partner. That, at least, she understands. And if she keeps glancing over at Adora and her new companions as she dances, well, that's nothing for anyone else to worry about. It's her own path to forge, her own steps to pass through, and there's only so much to be done in waiting for Adora. This was supposed to be their night, but if Adora doesn't want to wait for her, well, that's no problem of Catra's. They'll get to where they were supposed to get to sooner or later.

Catra dances with her new partner for the better part of half an hour, moving with all the ease of years of practice. She moves with her partner, falling into the easy rhythm of grinding up against her ass and ghosting her fingers over her hips. Her partner is all warmth and easy give, and Catra can imagine taking her home tonight without a second thought. It would be easy, easy as anything, and she could take her to bed without worrying about anything for a few hours. She glances over at Adora, wondering if she's going to try to pick up tonight too, but Adora is staring right at her. Her two friends from before are talking as though to her, but Catra can tell she isn't listening. She's got her lips wrapped around the straw of yet another fruity drink, and for a split second Catra's tempted to rush across the room and smack it out of her hands. It's an odd compulsion, and Catra will certainly have to take the time to bury it deep later on, but right now all she can focus on it Adora's bright red lips wrapped around her straw.

Adora lifts a questioning eyebrow at Catra, and for an instant Catra forgets that she has a dance partner of her own. Adora doesn't take her eyes off of Catra, and Catra can't make herself break her gaze either. Adora sips at her drink until the pale blue beverage is completely gone. Then she grins up at her two companions, grabs them both by their belt loops, and drags them onto the dance floor.

Catra looks away, feeling the heat rise in her neck. It's been years since she's seen Adora really cut loose on the dance floor, and she's honestly not sure if she could handle it today. She focuses on her partner again, skimming her fingers down her sides. The redhead in her arms turns around and loops her arms around Catra's neck.

Catra grins at her, trying to make the expression as lewd as she usually does. "Hey there, princess."

The woman throws her head back as she laughs, the light in the room coloring her hair in a rainbow of lights. "Hey there yourself. Are you my knight in shining armor, then?"

Catra smirks and pulls her in close, insinuating her thigh between the woman's legs. She leans in to whisper her next words right up against the woman's ear. "You tell me. Has there been a moment of nobility or honor in our dancing tonight?"

The woman laughs again and pushes Catra's face far enough away that she can reel her back in for a kiss. Catra sinks into it, flicking her tongue into the woman's mouth and taking everything she can from the kiss. It's hot and wanting and desperate and Catra wants so badly to take this woman home with her.

Home to where Adora isn't.

That thought startles a gasp from Catra's lips. She pulls back and starts mouthing at the woman's neck, trying to clear the sudden intrusive thought. It's not the first time the thought of Adora being home -- or not being home, in this case -- has intervened in one of her conquests. Adora has always said that she doesn't mind Catra bringing people home, but it still sits wrong with Catra. Lately she's been going home with people instead of bringing them home with her, the thought of Adora on the other side of the wall just too much for her to handle.

Catra pulls back and searches her dance partner's eyes. When she finds her just as wanting as any of her previous conquests, she smirks and lays it on thick. "What do you say we bust out of here?" She reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind the woman's ear. "Go find a place we can keep all to ourselves."

The woman grins up at her. "I'd say that sounds--"

"Catra!"

Catra winces at the sound and pulls just far enough away from her partner to look at the source of the sound. Adora is waving at her from Entrapta's side at the DJ station. Catra groans and lets her head fall back.

"Girlfriend?" Catra's partner asks. Catra turns to see her appraising Adora from head to toe. "I'm down if she is."

Catra's breath catches at the thought of this woman touching Adora -- _her_ Adora -- like that. There's a familiar burst of possessiveness in her gut, but she swallows it down. "Roommate, actually." Catra laughs, but it sounds false even to her ears. "Can't hold her liquor worth a damn. Just let me get her in a cab and send her home and then we can get back to what we were doing."

The woman hums, her eyes shrewd as they flick from Adora to Catra and back. Her face relaxes into a smile, and she leans up on tiptoe to kiss Catra's cheek. "Can't say I want to get in the middle of a love like yours." She pulls back with a smile. "Go bring your sweetie home and tell her how you feel, yeah?"

Catra reaches out as though to stop her, but the woman slips through her fingers like water and then she's out of sight. Catra groans and runs a hand through her hair, she glares over at Adora whose face falls the second their eyes meet. Catra weaves her way through the throngs of dancers and reaches up to help Adora down from the DJ station.

"What are you doing?" Catra doesn't mean for the words to come out as a low hiss.

"Did I mess it up with your girl?" Adora asks with a pout.

Catra sighs. It would be easy to blame Adora, but she knows that's not what really did her in today. She knows her limits well enough "No, I think I did that all myself."

"Oh." Adora bows her head, looking small and uncertain the way she always did when they were little. Catra hasn't seen that look on her face in years. "I'm sorry."

Catra smacks her on the shoulder. "I just said it wasn't your fault, dummy."

"Still, I--"

"You really want to make it up to me?" Catra hears Adora's breath catch even over the thumping bass of the music in the club.

"Catra, I--"

Emboldened by the remarks of her last dance partner, Catra leans in to whisper in Adora's ear.

"Dance with me."

She's close enough to _feel_ the hitch in Adora's breath this time. It warms something in her stomach and has her wrapping an arm around Adora's waist and pulling her in close.

"Catra--"

"You don't have to." Catra lets her voice go soft and gentle, the way it always does when she can feel Adora about to spook. "It's just an offer."

Adora shudders. "You're-- you're drunk."

"No, honey," Catra says with a laugh, " _You're_ drunk. I know how to hold my liquor."

Adora pulls back. Catra's eyes dart down to where Adora's tongue slips out to wet her lips. "Oh. You-- I am drunk, aren't I?"

Catra sighs and backs away. "Yeah. So come on, let's get you home." She slings one of Adora's arms over her shoulder and steers her toward the door. It takes a half dozen steps out the door before Adora realizes what's happening.

"Aren't you gonna stay 'n dance some more?"

Catra shrugs, lifting Adora's arm in the process. Adora starts to topple over, but Catra keeps her hold firm. "Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"My heart isn't in it." Hah. If that isn't the truest thing that she's ever said.

Adora doesn't stop, but Catra can feel the tension in her muscles, the way she wants to slow down and ask. She doesn't, though, and lets Catra lead her back to their apartment building and up the three flights of stairs to their place.

"Here we are," Catra says. "Home sweet home."

Adora lingers, her arm still wrapped over Catra's shoulders. She's got that look on her face. The one that led to Catra meeting Mermista and Sea Hawk and them getting an apartment in Bright Moon for Adora's grad school, but also the Epic Blowout Of 2012. Catra tries not to let the trepidation show on her face. She knows what that look means. It means something big is about to happen. Adora straightens up.

"Stay here."

"Where would I go?" Catra asks.

Adora smiles as she pulls away and stumbles across the room to the little bluetooth speaker that sits on the counter. A minute later, Catra's favorite club song is playing in the room.

Catra's breath catches. "How did you--"

"Watched the way you were dancing out there. I always watch you, Catra."

Catra blinks hard. "What does that--"

Adora holds a hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Catra can't breathe. This must be a dream. It must be. There's no universe in which Adora--

Adora holds her hand up a little higher, imploring Catra to take it. There's no way she can say no to that.

"You're insane," Catra says with a laugh as Adora pulls her in close and starts dancing up against her. it isn't quite grinding, but it's as close an approximation as Adora has ever managed, and Catra can't help but be impressed. "You are literally insane."

"Nope," Adora says with a grin. "Just drunk."

Catra pauses at that. Adora is drunk, that's for damn sure. They'd never do something like this if she was sober. The thought drops like a stone in Catra's stomach. She stills in Adora's arms, and Adora stills in turn.

"What is it? What did I say?"

Catra blinks fighting back the tears beading at the corners of her eyes. "Nothing. It's-- It's nothing." She pulls away. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Catra, wait, I--"

"I can't do this, Adora. I can't do this to you."

"Do what? Dance?"

"Any of it." Catra swallows, trying to keep her voice fro shaking. "I can't-- I just wanted to have fun with you, take you out to celebrate you being done with your midterms. Why'd you have to mess it up?"

"You didn't even want to sit with me." Adora is actually crying, and Catra feels it like a knife to the stomach. "You just wanted to go out and dance. How can you even say that this was about me?"

"I just wanted to show you a good time."

" _You're_ what makes things like that good, Catra. It's always been you."

Catra squeezes her eyes shut. The music is still playing, and she's never going to be able to hear it the same way ever again. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"Because you don't mean it the way I do."

Adora doesn't say anything to that. Catra turns to look at her, feeling the tears win the fight against her restraint. Adora's eyes go wide and she takes half a step toward Catra. Catra pulls back, shaking her head.

"Don't. Just-- just don't."

"Catra--"

"I'm going to bed." Before Catra can get more than two steps toward her bedroom, Adora's crossed the space between them and wrapped a hand around her elbow.

"Catra, don't-- don't walk away from this. What does that even mean? I don't mean what the way you do?"

Catra is regretting not eating anything before they left for TFZ. The liquor is hitting her harder than it usually does, making her reckless and desperate. "Because you don't want me the way I want you. How could you? You're everything anyone could ever want and I'm just--"

Adora pulls Catra in close, wrapping her arms in a vise-like grip. "And you're everything to me."

Catra freezes. "What?"

"You're everything to me too, Catra. If I'd ever thought I had a chance I'd have told you years ago, but I always thought--"

"Don't. You're drunk, Adora, don't--"

"I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I want. I want you, Catra" She pulls back and rests her forehead against Catra's "Please, I want you."

Catra almost gives in. She almost says yes, almost takes what she's always wanted. But this feels like a lie, like a gossamer thread that could snap at any moment. She could have this moment and risk losing everything she's ever had when Adora sobers up, or--

Catra pushes Adora away. "Tell me that when you're sober and I'll believe you then."

Adora's face drops. She leans into Catra, pressing her face into Catra's neck. "Will you still want me when I'm sober?"

"I will always want you, Adora. If you mean what you're saying--" Catra swallows down the trepidation in her throat and forces herself to speak the words. "-- then I'll still want you in the morning."

"Promise?" Adora's voice is small and nervous. Catra's heart goes double time in her chest at the sound of her word on Adora's lips.

"I promise."

Adora stays still for a moment longer before giving a slow nod. "Okay. I'll-- I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." It takes all Catra's self-control not to kiss Adora's temple. "I'll be here then."

Adora tightens her hold on Catra. "I'm sorry I'm a terrible wingwoman."

Catra huffs, trying not to laugh at the despondent tone in Adora's voice. "Hey, you might end up being the best wingwoman in the world if you get me the girl of my dreams."

"Who's that?"

Catra succumbs and kisses Adora's temple. "Tell me how you feel about me in the morning and I'll tell you then." Adora's always been the braver one out of the two of them.

"I will." Adora looks up, looking every inch the fierce girl Catra remembers from their childhood. "I promise."

"Okay. Then off to bed with you in the meantime," Catra says, nudging her toward her bedroom.

"You'll still be here in the morning?"

"'Course."

"Okay." Adora hesitates a moment longer. "I will tell you. I promise."

"Okay." Catra still doesn't believe it, but then, she'd never even entertained the possibility of having this. "I'll see you in the morning."

Adora takes her in for a moment longer before nodding. "Okay. In the morning."

"Good night, Adora."

"Night, Catra."

Then Adora closes the door between them and all Catra can do is turn off the speaker and head to bed herself. There's nothing left for her to do. She'll just have to wait until the morning and see what Adora says then. All she can hold onto is the fact that no boyfriend or girlfriend has ever come between them. What harm could Catra's lifelong crush do to their friendship?

The answer to the thought is too terrifying to ignore. Catra knows she's in for a night of tossing and turning tonight, but at least she might finally have her answer in the morning.

Maybe, when Adora stammers out an apology for her behavior last night. Catra can finally start to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if there's more to this; what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up finding the energy to write a little coda to the first part of this. It's not much, but I feel like it brings the whole thing to a much nicer ending. Hope you enjoy!!

Adora wakes to the sunlight streaming through her windows right onto her face, a pounding headache, and the memory of royally screwing something up last night. The thought of sitting up has her stomach protesting, so she rolls onto one side, breathing slow and steady to try to get her body back under her control. She swallows down the rising bile and forces her eyes open. There's a glass of water and two Advil sitting on her bedside table. It takes her a moment to connect that sight with the pain in her body. Fright Zone. Alcohol. Music. And maybe--

Adora closes her eyes, rifling through the disconnected memories and images from last night. It had been Catra's idea to go out to The Fright Zone. It had been some kind of celebration. Hadn't it? The memories slip through Adora's fingers even as she grapples with them. The harder she tries to remember, the less she actually does remember.

With her mind a jumbled mess, Adora opens her eyes and reaches for the pills and the water on her bedside table. She pops the pills in her mouth and downs the whole glass in three swallows. Then she levers herself out of bed and throws on her lounge clothes. She'd clearly been sober enough last night to get out of whatever she'd worn to the club but too drunk to put on her pajamas. Scratching at her stomach and still trying to place the sense of unease in her stomach, Adora wanders out into the living room toward the smell of Catra -- or perhaps her conquest of the night before -- making breakfast for them.

Luckily for Adora it's Catra that looks up from the stove and turns to face her. Catra stares at her for a long moment, as though waiting for her to say something. There's an intensity in her stare that unsettles Adora. It isn't the way Catra usually looks at her.

"Uh. Morning?"

Catra's face falls for an instant before she puts on a smirk. "It's almost noon, sleepyhead. What, can you still not hold your liquor?"

_I know how to hold my liquor._

Adora frowns at the ghost of a memory. There's something niggling at the back of her mind.

"Adora?"

"No," Adora says. "Apparently I can't."

Catra turns back to the stove. "Well, food'll be ready in a few minutes. Go grab the plates, would you?"

_Where would I go?_

Adora does as she's told, rolling the memories over in her head. There's something there. She just has to figure out what it is.

Catra piles both of their plates high with eggs and bacon and sausage, grinning at Adora as she does. The expression sinks it's hooks into Adora's chest, tugging at her heart. She smiles back, eyes flicking between Catra's mismatched ones. She ducks her head and turns away, walking over to the table to start eating.

When she looks back at Catra, there's a small, aching look on her face. It tightens something in Adora's chest, her heart thumping against her ribcage. 

_My heart isn't in it._

Catra shakes off the look and crosses the room to sit down across from Adora. "Have you got any plans after sleeping your morning away?"

_If you mean what you're saying, then I'll still want you in the morning._

It's right there, right on the tip of Adora's tongue, just out of reach from her fingers. If she could just _remember_ \--

"I figure I might give Scorpia a call and see what she and Perfuma are doing tonight. I could use another night out on the town after we had to cut ours short last night."

"What, not enough time on the dance floor for you?" The words come automatically, a way to fill the space between them while Adora's mind works overtime in the background.

Catra throws her head back and laughs, revealing the long, unblemished line of her tanned throat. No conquest last night, then. Why not?

"You didn't bring anyone home?" Adora regrets the words almost before she's spoken them, but Catra doesn't seem to mind. She just quirks an eyebrow at Adora.

"What, with the worst wingwoman on my side last night? Fat chance."

_You might end up being the best wingwoman in the world if you get me the girl of my dreams._

Adora's breath freezes in her chest as the memories of last night come flooding back in one cohesive piece. She drops her flatware and stares at Catra, feeling like a different person than she had just ten seconds ago.

"Adora?"

The thread of vulnerability in Catra's voice is enough to make Adora's decision for her. She gets out of her chair and walks around the table to kneel at Catra's feet.

"I love you."

Catra inhales sharply. "What?"

"I promised you that I'd tell you, so I'm telling you now. I love you, Catra. So damn much."

"Adora--"

"You don't have to say it back. You don't have to feel the same way. But I-- I wanted you to know." Adora bows her head. "After last night, I wanted you to know."

There's a moment of silence in the apartment. It's thick and syrupy and Adora doesn't want to think too hard about what Catra's silence might mean. She doesn't look up until one of Catra's long-nailed fingers presses against the underside of Adora's chin. Adora's never been able to deny Catra anything, and this is no exception. She lets Catra tilt her head back to look up at Catra, but she can't make out Catra's expression through the tears that have sprung up in her eyes. She tries to blink them back, but before she can, Catra's thumb comes up to wipe them away from one eye. Adora's breath catches.

"Catra--"

Catra leans in toward her, and Adora squeezes her eyes shut until she feels Catra's lips press against the corner of her other eye, kissing away the tears.

"You're such an idiot."

Adora's heart plummets and she starts to pull away, but Catra holds firm, keeping Adora in place.

"I love you too."

Adora blinks, feeling her tears slip down her cheeks. "You... you what? Catra, I--"

Catra leans in and kisses her. "I love you too. I think I always have."

Adora feels a sob welling up in her chest, but she forces it down. "Catra, you don't have to--"

"I know. But I do, Adora. I love you too."

Adora wets her lips. "Promise?"

Catra smiles and runs her thumbs over Adora's cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I promise."

Adora laughs, the sound feeling punched out of her chest. "Okay then."

Catra leans in and kisses Adora's lips gently. "Okay then."

It's more than Adora thought she'd get, but it's everything she thinks she's ever wanted. Catra in her arms, ready and willing and wanting. This is the true victory right here. As long as she has this, she can handle anything.


End file.
